


Something to Look Forward To

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Bokuto's a bit clingy, which makes Akaashi curious what he did the whole of his first year.





	Something to Look Forward To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Remix bonus round. Based on some [adorable art](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14638449#cmt14638449) by Tengo. 
> 
> For some reason I set this during Akaashi's first year and I'm not really sure why, lol. I guess I just wanted a jab about what Bokuto did during his first year before Akaashi showed up.

"I won't be at practice tomorrow, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says casually, making Bokuto stutter to a stop in the middle of his grand plans to raid an out of the way combini for the seasonal flavor of Fanta.

"But it's watermelon salt, it's…wait what?" Bokuto freezes, half dressed, like Akaashi just towel-snapped him. "You won't? Why not?"

"We're driving out to my grandmother's for the night and we need to leave right after school," Akaashi explains, still packing up his bag. He flicks his eyes up to Bokuto's, still staring at him, then back down to where he's packing up his bag. "I told you at the beginning of the week, remember?"

"Awwww," Bokuto droops like an unwatered plant. Somehow even his hair spikes do it. "Practice without you is no fun, though!"

"You'll live," Akaashi there-theres him, trying not to smile at how it feels nice to be wanted so effusively. It wouldn't do to encourage Bokuto that much. "Put your pants on. Please."

"I guess," Bokuto says dully. And then he just stops, dressing himself quietly. It takes Akaashi a minute to realize that's happening, instead of Bokuto's usual post-practice shouting about who is coming with him to raid the combini. Bokuto catches Akaashi watching him and rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly. "It's just better when you're here, because you toss to me and keep me busy and don't mind me bouncing all over and stuff."

"You had all of last year without me here," Akaashi points out, but it just makes Bokuto snort.

"Got yelled at way more often," Bokuto admits. "They didn't even know I could spike for like a month 'cause the 3rd year setter said I was too annoying."

"Ah." Akaashi has more to say like _how dumb can you be_ and _I'm glad you're here now_ , but it isn't like he can change the past. "I was out for half a week last month with that cold. It wasn't so bad then, right?" Bokuto makes a noncommittal noise, eyes down. "Honestly, Bokuto-san. Just practice normally and it'll be fine. What do you normally do when I'm gone?"

Bokuto looks up, golden eyes liquid, fidgeting the tips of his pointer fingers together. "Wait for you to come back…" And then he blushes, because Bokuto Koutarou is actually ridiculous.

"You," Akaashi says, but it comes out gently, and the small smile escapes too. He reaches over to pat Bokuto's head, ruffling the spikes. "Put on your pants. How are we supposed to go buy your silly watermelon salt Fanta with first year Bokkun hanging out?"

"AKAAAASHI," Bokuto wails, dropping his hands to cover himself as his blush spreads over his nose. Akaashi's lips twitch as the club room erupts into laughter, but he manages to keep his face mostly straight.

"Buy two and save one for tomorrow so you have something to look forward to," Akaashi says. Bokuto hums that Akaashi is a _genius_ , and Akaashi shakes his head and wonders how this guy is ever going to last a whole university year by himself.


End file.
